Ben Tennyson (Anti-Verse)
Ben Tennyson, alias Arsenal or Bad Ben 'by Time Patrol, is the Anti-Verse counterpart of Ben Tennyson. Instead of the Savior of the Universe, Ben is the Destroyer of the Universe. 'Appearance Ben looks exactly like Ben Prime in appearance and clothing except minor differences. His hair is revan-black instead of brunette and his skin are slightly dark tone. All the primary colors on Ben's eyes, shirt and Omnitrix are mint-green instead of traditional green. His cargo pants are darker brown and his shoes are black instead of green. In the flashback, 10-year-old Ben resembles his Prime self except for raven-black hair, inverted shirt similar to Kenny's and his cargo pants are grey. 'Personality' Technically, Ben's personality is almost the same as Albedo Prime's. He doesn't consider himself a nice guy and says that evil is relative. He even states that the moment he found the Omnitrix, he knew it's payback to all who done him wrong, even his own parents. It was speculated that Ben was at the peak of desperation over being bullied and his parents controlling his life, constantly being compared to his cousin Gwen just because they both born in the same day. Ben enjoys being bad and evil in as many ways as he possibly can from small things such as terrorizing civilains to bigger things such as sadistically destroying city and its local while sparing survivors to grovel beneath his feet. Ben is easily triggered whenever he faces the opponents who believes in the justice and good deed such as Ben Prime or when someone withheld his terrorizing acts such as the PLUMBERS. Ben has a twisted sense of humor. Ben seems to dislikes overpowered individual as he literally killed his own twin sister for having "too much powers". Ben likes to make blacklist and decide who shall die and who shall live. Ben is willingly to side with anyone who are very evil such as Towa or who enjoys killing like Lilly Pennyson. 'Powers And Abilities' Ben shares all abilities and skills as Ben Prime but in a more dangerous and destructive way, as he is much favor in utilizing the Tachyon Cannon to kill Azmuth or the Sun Gun to torture Zs'Skyare. He used his enhanced eidetic memory to memorized the victims he spared or the weaknesses of his opponents, such as Malware's weakness to electricity. Like Ben Prime, he took self-defense class at some point but was later given extreme training from Towa, thus he is very dangerous to fight up-close, even when he's freshly timed out. 'Equipment' Like Ben Prime, Ben owns the Prototype Omnitrix and used it for 5 years but later replaces it with the True Omnitrix given by Towa. He has all avaliable alien forms known to Ben Prime and unlike Ben Prime, Ben mastered his new Omnitrix. 'Accessible Aliens' *Ghostfreak *Gravattack *Buzzshock 'Trivias' *Ben being trained by Towa mirrors Ben Prime gaining advices from Prof. Paradox. Category:Alternate Timelines Category:Anti-Verse Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Time Breakers Category:Gwen 10 The Series Characters